Crystal Wings and Stupid Dares
by Eevee Blossom
Summary: One night in the Myouren temple, Captain Minamitsu Murasa dares Nue Houjuu to go into the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement and find the "Dirty Little Secret" But what happens is she does not return? Rated T for language, Mild Sexual themes and Yukari.


**Okay Kiddies, this is my first Touhou FF, so...please don't hate on it too much xD**

**Warning: This will contain Epic battle scenes, Some derp, Yukari, more derp, Murasa smelling Hijiri's hair, Even more derp, and everyone running From Flandre...because she's Flandre o3o**

**If chur wondering who the F**k is telling this story...I not telling you xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful evening at the Myouren Temple. The sun was setting as Nazrin and her master, Shou Toramaru, were setting up a campfire. They were having some serious technical difficulties starting the fire, so they sent Kogasa Tatara to go get Fujiwara no Mokou. Basically...all this stuff is unimportant, so i'll just skip to the good part.<p>

Captain Minamitsu Murasa, Nue Houjuu, Kogasa Tatara, Shou Toramaru, Nazrin, Byakuren Hijiri, Ichirin Kumoi, Fujiwara no Mokou, and for some strange reason, Aya Shameimaru were all sitting around the campfire that Mokou created. They were settled in and ready to play the story telling game.

"Okay, so this is what were going to do. I'm going to pass around my scroll, and when it gets to you, you tell a story." Byakuren said sweetly. The soft wind blew her hair, making it look magical. After saying that, she opened her magic scroll and passed it to the left as it glowed in a beautiful arrange of colors. the person to her left, Mokou, got the scroll. Once she got the scroll, the mysterious Immortal Phoenix girl started telling her tale.

"Okay, once there was a Princess who lived on the moon and-"

"Mokou...is this another weird story about a bunch of stuff Kaguya Did not do?" Shou sighed. She knew that Mokou hated Kaguya with a passion, but it got old hearing weird stories about things she did not do.

"This one is real, I swear it!" She announced before she continued her tale. "Okay...as I was saying, There was a Princess who lived on the moon. She was thought to be kind and caring, but she was really a selfish, spoiled brat!" Once again, Mokou was interrupted, but this time by Aya.

"Mokou, Do you really believe Kaguya is spoiled, or is it because you secretly love her?" Aya asked as she snapped a few pictures and wrote down some notes. Her reporter's instinct took over once again, and her questions pissed of Mokou.

"What the hell! Why would you ask something like that!" The Phoenix Girl yelled at the so called 'Fastest thing in Gensokyo'.

"Oh, it's my calling! Hey, you mind taking off those pants and putting on a skirt! The readers of Bunbunmaru want to see some panties!" Mokou blushed furiously after hearing the statement, so, she got pissed and set Aya's face on fire. After this, Aya started to do the 'Stop, drop, and roll' routine. "Here..." Mokou passed the magical scroll to her left and Nazrin took it in her hands.

"Okay, here's my story! When I was a little mouse, smaller than I am now, My parents, me, and my 23 brothers and sisters went through some tough times. We were so hungry, and a bunch of cats wouldn't let us leave our home without one of us dying. So, what we did is, we got one of my older brother's gross stinky socks and we threw it at the cats. It didn't do much, so one night, we packed our things and we ran. The cats were following us and they did kill 7 of my brothers and sisters. But in the end, we were fine, because we ran into a river, and cats don't like water. In the end, we mourned a little, then we settled in a new house with cheese! And everything was nice in the end. The End." Nazrin passed Byakuren's scroll to her left, where Murasa was excitedly waiting to tell her story. Murasa grabbed the scroll and vanished from excitement. Everyone looked around for her, and she reappeared above the fire, in her semi translucent, green, film grain ghost form.

"Okay. Unlike Nazrin's story of survival...and Mokou's really short story, my story is one that originated here, in our own Gensokyo. Has anyone heard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" After asking that, everyone basically raised their hand. "Okay, then you all know that Remilia Scarlet owns the mansion." Everyone nodded. "Okay...well, has anyone been inside?" This time only Aya and Byakuren raised their hands.

"Remilia invited me for tea." Byakuren said sweetly. She smiled as everyone looked at Aya, who had figured out how to put out the flames on her face.

"I wanted to get a sneak peek at the Scarlet Devil Mansion's 'Dirty Little Secret'. It's well guarded...but not by Meiling." Aya commented as she sat back in between Nue and Kogasa.

"Do you know the story of that Dirty Little Secret?" Murasa said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Aya.

"No...not really. I tried getting something out of Reimu and Marisa...but they said they don't want to remember." Aya said.

"Would you like to know why it's so heavily guarded and why the Shrine Maiden and the Thief won't tell you what's in there?" Everyone nodded slowly and in unison. They truly did want to know what was the Dirty Secret. They were all so curious, yet they doubted Murasa's supposed knowledge of the Dirty Little Secret.

"Okay...the story starts like this. They say that in the depths of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in the deepest darkest part of the basement, there is the one thing even Yukari Yakumo fears to face. The Scarlet Devil's Dirty secret is not a thing, or an idea, but a person. A person rumored to be stronger than Yukari herself. This person supposedly has the power of ultimate destruction, and she cannot control it. People have tried to tame this said person, but her power was so great that all that is left of them is their dead and mangled bodies in that basement. Rumor says that whoever enters that Basement, won't survive a second in there. They say that blood will rain from the ceiling, because of how fast she can kill that person. Blood will splatter on the walls, on the floor, everywhere. It is also said that if Remilia hates someone enough and she really wants to see them suffer, she will stick that person in the basement and enjoy the sounds of their horrific death from outside. To this day, only Remilia, Patchouli, Meiling, Sakuya, and Koakuma know who is in there. The other employees are clueless, but they are not allowed to go into the basement." Murasa then vanished once more and reappeared back in her place between Nazrin and Shou. She looked at everyone's faces and laughed.

"W-why are you laughing!" Ichirin asked with a scared tone in her voice.

"Because you all look so scared! Those are all just rumors! Chances are there not even true!" The Captain of the Palanquin ship laughed so much that she fell onto the floor.

"It's all fake. I could go in there and come out 45 minutes later, completely unharmed because there would be nothing there, Mi. Na. Mit. Su~" Nue said bravely. Murasa got back up and screamed a bit.

"Don't call me that! I know it's my first name and all, but I don't like it! And if you really can go in there and come back, then why don't you!"

"Because, It's not worth my time!"

"Well, I dare you! If you do it, you get to call me Minamitsu as much as you want, if you don't do it, I get to rip off your wings and use them as decorations for my ship!" Nue then had to think about that. Getting her wings ripped off would be horribly painful, but calling Murasa by her true name would be oh-so delightful.

"Deal!" Nue then shook hands with Murasa and the deal was made. "I'll do it tomorrow night! It's gonna be so easy!" She smiled...but she didn't know how not easy it would all be.

* * *

><p><strong>This is officially the end of the first Chapter~ Please tell me how I did and all that stuff~ ^^<strong>

**Thanks for reading~ ^^**


End file.
